This invention relates to label dispensers, and more particularly to a dispenser by which to dispense a plurality of labels of diverse sizes.
In preparing packaged goods for retail display, it is often desirable to affix to the packaged goods labels which identify the product as to special feature or price. Particularly in packaging cuts of meat for display in supermarket meat cases, it is a common practice to identify the particular cuts of meat with labels adhesively attached to the meat packages. Such labels are conventionally supplied on rolls of label tape consisting of a plurality of labels adhesively attached to an elongated backing strip at longitudinally spaced intervals. Heretofore, labels so supplied have been dispensed from loosely held rolls, and removing labels from the rolls has required that the rolls be held in one hand and the labels peeled off the backing strip with the other hand. This method of dispensing adhesive labels is unduly cumbersome, in that it requires the use of both hands.
Prior methods also have resulted in tangling of tape rolls and consequent creasing, tearing, or otherwise damaging the labels.